


The Percabeth Files

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have a life together. So do Nico and Will. Percy and Annabeth move into their new appartment. Nico and Will help.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

Percy's Pov

"I think we're finally here!!" Annabeth squealed and shook me.

"Good, I can finally throw up from all the shaking," I groaned, holding my stomach. Annabeth giggled.

"MOVE I GOTTA PEE!"

Nico pushed his way past Will and Annabeth and threw the car door open. He ran in and slammed the door behind him.   
Will laughed.  
"Poor Nico - he probably has the weakest bladder of all of us."   
I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go throw up now."

I got out and Annabeth followed while Will started moving boxes.

"Hey Percy, where's the - SPIDER!!"

The next thing I knew Annabeth was running past me to the car. She came back with a baseball bat and started smacking the wall.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! GO BACK TO TARTARUS YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE!!"

"Annabeth, I think it's dead. Now you're just murdering the walls." I laughed. She was gasping for air. She dropped the bat and collapsed into me.   
"I hate spiders," she gasped.

I glanced at the bat.

"I can tell," I laughed. She glared at me.

"Shut up Seaweeed Brain."

"Thank the gods, I was dy -"

Nico stared at the wall and the dead spider.

"Appearently I wasn't the only thing dying. What did you do to it?"  
Annabeth blushed as Nico glanced from her, to the spider, to her.

"I killed it."  
"I think he's talking about the baseball bat part."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Athena would be proud." Will laughed.

"When did we get a baseball bat?" I glanced at Annabeth.  
"Um..."

"Annabeth, you can't go around the neighborhood stealing little kids' things!" I groaned.  
"I didn't have anything else to kill it with!" She squealed.  
"How 'bout your hand?" Nico said slowly and sarcastically.  
Annabeth's face paled.  
"Annabeth?"

"I need to take a nap."  
Then she fainted in my arms. 

I glared at Nico.

"What?" He shrugged.  
"You made her faint."  
"She chose to faint."   
"You talked about spiders."

"Did I die again?"

Annabeth rubbed her eyes.

"Kinda," I said. She blinked and glanced around the room.

"SPIDER!"

I sighed.

"Yeah, good luck." Will whispered. 

I rolled my eyes and held Annabeth back while she tried to attack the floor.


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena visits. So does Poseidon.

Annabeth's Pov

I was watching tv with Percy and watching the spider. Its leg moved yesterday and I had a feeling it wasn't fully dead yet. 

The doorbell rang.

I shook Percy.

"Percy, get the door."

"Mm tired." He mumbled. He'd fallen asleep.   
"Get the door." I shook him awake.

"No."

"Perseus Jackson -"

"Okay mom."

Percy smirked and I punched his shoulder.

"Owwie," he pouted.  
"Oh come on, that didn't even hurt!" I called.

"Yes it did!"

I giggled and went back to watching tv.

"DADDY!"

I jumped slightly and fell off the couch. 

"Annabeth!"

Percy ran to help me up.

"I'm okay," I grunted, pushing myself up off the floor.

"What happened here?"

Mom!

I ran to Athena and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I killed a spider."

Athena smiled.

"I can see that."

"How did you do that much damage with a baseball bat?" Poseidon asked. I shrugged.

"I just really hate spiders."

Percy dragged Poseidon to the couch after that and pulled him down. Then he crawled in his lap and fell asleep with his arms around him. He looked like a puppy. 

Athena laughed and Poseidon sighed. 

"New record." I said. "That's the fastest he's ever got you." I laughed. Poseidon just smiled and pulled Percy closer into the hug.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think Percy is adorable when he's jealous? Anyone? No? Yes? I do.  
> (Note: That one chapter in The Sea of Monsters when he meets Triton... And he gets all mad n' stuff... Aw)

Percy's Pov

"Annabeth..."

I shook Annabeth's shoulder.  
"Mmm..."

"Annabeth."

"Whaaaaat?"  
She opened one eye.

"I dunno."  
I shrugged.

She sat up in bed and glared at me.

"You woke me up for that?" She glanced at the clock.  
"It's the middle of the freaking night Percy!"  
"So?"  
"YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP!"  
I pouted and crossed my arms.

"But I had a nightmsare."  
"So did I - you woke me up in the middle of the night."  
"But -"

"Oh."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Go back to sleep."  
"Yeah, I can't really..."  
"Why not?"

"Poseidon stole my bed."  
"What?"  
"Just come loooook!" I groaned and dragged Annabeth out of bed. "Fine, I'm already awake now anyway." She glared at me and I smirked.  
"You're welcome."  
She rolled her eyes and dragged me to the end of the hallway where my room was.

"See? My own family stole my bed."

I must've been staring at dad and Triton because Annabeth smirked.

"No way. Is the Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and survivor of Tartarus jealous?"

I felt my face heat up and Annabeth burst out (silently) laughing.

"No..." I mumbled, but made the mistake of looking down and crossing my arms.

"Aaaaw, that's so cute!!" 

Annabeth pulled me back to her room.   
"You can sleep with me." She pulled me into a kiss before going back to sleep.  
"Night Perce," she yawned.

"Night," I sighed.

I hoped tomorrow night would be less embarassing.


	4. ARACHNEphobia: Fear of spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth can't sleep either.

Percy's Pov

"PERCY!!"

Annabeth shook my shoulder violently.

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.   
"What?"

"We're moving again."

"WHAT?!"

"There's a spider on my bed!" She burst into tears.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for gods' sake," I sighed. "Its probably a daddy long leg. It won't hurt you."

Annabeth stopped crying and glared at me.

"You know what happened between me and spiders. It involved a certain statue of my mom."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah," I said flatly, "I remember. Just go get your baseball bat."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I gave it back to the kid last week."

I groaned. 

"Annabeth,"   
"I'm sorry, you told me too!"  
"No I didn't, I said it wasn't nice!"  
"So?"  
"I didn't say give it back!"  
"Oh."

"Alright, I'm coming." I sighed.

"Yay," Annabeth buried her face in my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

As we walked down the hall to Annabeth's room, Annabeth started shaking. I glanced at her.

"What kind of spider... Was this exactly?" I asked.  
Annabeth shivered and swallowed.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Uh oh.

Annabeth kicked open her door.

"What the Hades? Its gone!"  
She screamed.

"Its probably somewhere -"

And then I saw it.

"Annabeth, don't move."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

I stepped on the floor next to her and the spider died.

"It was right -"   
"Yeah."  
"Dear gods."

She fainted in my arms. I sighed.

At least she was asleep now.


	5. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy falls asleep during his SAT.

Percy's Pov

Because of the spider thing, I got no sleep. Annabeth still wasn't comfortable sleeping, so she slept with me.

All night.

"Percy," Mrs.Holly, my SAT moderator snapped.

"Head up. At least try to focus please."

"Sorry," I rubbed my eyes. 

And I noticed the drool on my SAT test paper. 

Great.

I'd been drooling in my sleep. Again.

~

"Alright students, please pass your papers and pencils to the front please. You may not keep these or talk about any questions or answers inside or outside this room. You may leave when all tests are passed up."

Huh?

"PERCY!"

My head shot up from my desk.

"You slept through the entire test."

Uh oh. 

"I d- I thought - I'm sorry. When's the next time I can retake it?"

"Next Saturday."

I groaned.

"Why do I have to take it in the first place?"

"Because it shows college readiness. You know this."

"No I don't."

"Bye Percy."

"Fine."

On my way out, I hid behind the door and drenched Mrs.Holly with a tidal wave.

"PERCY!" She screamed. I smirked to myself and ran out before she could catch me.


	6. Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets a new half brother.
> 
> And its the person he least expects.

Percy's Pov

"Percy, Poseidon's here!" Annabeth called.  
I groaned.

"I need two seconds," I called back down. I moved to get out of bed, but ended up falling flat on my face.

"Ow."

Annabeth's Pov

I rolled my eyes.

"He fell out of bed again didn't he?" Poseidon sighed.   
"Yep," I said.  
"I'll go check on him." I sighed.

Percy's Pov

"Get up."

"I missed you while I was asleep." I grinned. Annabeth crossed her arms.   
"Not buying it?" I asked.  
"Not one bit," she said. "Get up."  
I yawned.

"Just gimme a few more... Years." 

I started to fall back asleep but Annabeth pulled me off the floor.

"Na uh," She said. "Poseidon's here. You need to spend time with him. I know you've missed him."  
"He hasn't missed me," I mumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby and get downstairs."

"I'm not even dressed."

Annabeth huffed and went to my dresser. She grabbed a random pair of shorts and a random t shirt and threw them at me.

"GET DRESSED!"  
She yelled, then stormed back downstairs. I sighed, then got dressed and followed her down.

~ 

When I got downstairs my dad was sitting on the couch smiling and talking with another guy. He looked a lot like -

"DRAKE!?"

I shooved Annabeth in front of me as a human shield.

"Percy." 

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Behind me?"

"Uh... Human shield?"

"Get off me."

Annabeth shooved me aside.

"Percy, this is Drake -"

"I know who he is," I snapped. Drake smiled his horrible evil trouble maker smile.  
"Well well, Percy Jackson. Never thought I'd see you again."   
"And I thought I got rid of you in 3rd grade," I growled. I had my hand on Riptide, ready to click if he tried anything. Dad must've known because Riptide vanished and appeared in dad's hand. I gave him puppy dog eyes and he crossed his arms.

"You'll get this back when you won't try to kill someone." He mouthed. I crossed my arms.

"Percy, this is Drake," dad said slowly.

"He's your new half brother."


	7. Drama King - I Mean Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hates Drake. 
> 
> With a burning passion.

Annabeth's Pov

Percy stood frozen in place, a shocked expression on his face.

"Percy?" I asked, then I shook his shoulders.

"Earth to Percy!" He shook himself out of his trance.

"I -" he pointed to Drake. Then he pointed to himself. "Related?" Then he pointed to Drake again. "HIM?!" Percy's face turned green as Poseidon nodded. 

"I'll be right back." Percy said quietly. Then he ran to the bathroom and locked it behind him. I sighed. Poor seaweed brain.

"Uh, if I can ask. . . what exactly did you do to him?" I asked, glancing at Drake. Drake was trying to look as innocent as possible (I could just tell.)

"I may have made him wet himself in 3rd grade . . . in front of the whole school . . . so he'd have to move . . . and he could be out of my life forever . . . but what he did to me was worse! He stole all my friends and never apologized!"

"I did NOT!"

Percy burst back out of the bathroom.

"I didn't do anything. I never stole your friends - they moved on because you were a jerk! Then they all wanted to be friends with me - gods knows why . . . and how is that worse?! YOU humiliated ME in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL. I had to MOVE because I got bullied so much! I lost all of my friends and everyone who may have eliked me. And then I got diagnosed with stupid ADHD AND DYSLEXIA. If I hadn't moved, none of this would've happened! This is all YOUR FAULT!" Percy screamed. Drake pouted.

"It's not my fault you're stupid." Drake said quietly. I could tell what Percy said hurt him, but Drake wasn't showing it if he was.

Percy's face paled and then turned red.

"Alright, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FINISHED!" 

Suddenly I realized what Percy meant as he dove for Drake. I had hold him back. Poseidon simply sighed.

"Percy, come with me, now." He growled, then grabbed Percy's hand and yanked him out of my grip.

"But Daaaaad!" Percy whined. Drake smirked and stuck his tongue out. He glanced at Percy.

"Ha ha," he mouthed. Percy glared at him and held up a fist. 

 ~

Percy's Pov

"Explain, now. What did Drake ever do to you?" Dad growled. He stood, glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"It was all Drake's fault," I tried not to start sobbing, but it was hard. "He humiliated me."

I shivered just thinking about the memory. It was horrible.

"Yes, but you did ruin his life too." Dad said.

"How?!?! He's the one that started it! I didn't do anything to him!"

I felt my throat and chest tighten. My eyes started to sting.

'Don't cry, don't you dare cry,' I ordered myself. How would it look if the Savior of Olympus cried in front of a god? Even if that god was my father.

"You did steal his friends..." I felt my face heat up.

"So you watched him but not me?" I crossed my arms.

"Percy -"

"Wow. Nice to know I'm cared about."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I ran out, sobbing.

~To be continued...~


	8. Evil Never Sleeps, But It Does Steal Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake makes a move on Annabeth.
> 
> Percy is NOT happy about it.

Annabeth's Pov

"I'm. Gonna. Puke. So. Much. When I. Get Out. Of. This. Car." 

Percy kept banging his head against the car window as he complained. I was currently driving him to camp (I wondered why he couldn't just take Blackjack or Paul's Prius) Drake to Atlantis, and me to college, and all in the time frame of an hour. 

"Well if you keep banging your head against the window you're going to make yourself sick." I laughed softly. Percy groaned.

"I hate him," he whimpered. I frowned and glanced in the back. Drake was still asleep, his headphones in. I sighed.

"I know Percy. Its not fair." I kissed his cheek. Percy started crying so I let him bury his face in my shirt.

~Olympus~

~No One's Pov~

Athena rolled her eyes and sighed. She hated that her smart, beautiful daughter was dating a complete Kelp Head. When she wasn't looking, Hermes leaned over and said- "This must be killing you." Athena spun around in her throne and glared at him.

"Where did you come from?" She snapped, and Hermes grinned.

"Well..." Athena continued to glare at him. Hermes laughed.

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't be inappropriate." Athena scowled at him. "Good," she snapped. "And for your information, no, it is not killing me. Its just very annoying." 

"So why is Percy banging his head against a window?" Aphrodite asked. The gods/goddesses were watching an Iris message video of Percy and Annabeth in the car. Percy had his knees pulled up to his chest and was sobbing as he banged his head against the car window.

"Oh, he's going crazy. He has to pee like really bad and Drake won't let him. Every time they stop he stops Percy from going anywhere. Drake also tried to make a move on Annabeth and now he really does hate Drake's guts if he didn't before." Nemesis giggled. Athena and Hermes rolled their eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poseidon sighed.

"I'm going to bang  **MY** head against a wall if Percy doesn't behave." He said.

"If you want Percy to behave, maybe you should spend some actual **TIME**  with him," Athena said, sarcastically, of course. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

~Camp Half Blood~

Percy's Pov

I was going to MURDER him.

I was going to drag him under the water, and murder him. 

He tried to **KISS**  Annabeth. Actually **KISS** her. In **FRONT** of **ME**. Did he not think I was already miserable enough?

"Hey Percy."

Piper.

"Hey," I said, sharper than I meant to. I kicked a training dummy across the training field.

"Why are you all upset?" Piper asked. She sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. I sighed and sat down.

"Because," I said, trying not to sob, "Poseidon tells me I have a new half brother. He brings him to MY HOUSE. And, if that weren't bad enough, it turns out that he's the same guy that completely ruined my childhood!" I yelled. Piper sighed. "And he tried to make a move on Annabeth, with ME in the car! Then Dad took Riptide from me because I almost beat up Drake. He took half my powers and gave them to Drake and didn't even tell me," I started sobbing. 

Piper just sighed again.

Why would no one listen to me?

 


	9. My Girlfriend, Not Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake finds Percy's weaknessand tries to get to him. 
> 
> As usual, it doesn't end well.

Percy's Pov

"He's - worse than - Triton!" I hiccuped. I'd been thinking about Drake, and why he always wanted to make me miserable.

"Aw, you don't totally hate me." Triton smiled. "Don't push it!" I snapped. "You still hate me!" Dad sighed.

"Percy, he's only staying for a few days before he goes back to California."

Wait. 

WHAT?

"But, you said -" "I never said how long," dad interupted. "Really Percy, stop being so dramatic." 

Triton and I glared at him. Dad rolled his eyes. 

"Yes yes, point taken. I get it. But you know what I mean." 

"So basically, don't be a baby?" Triton smirked. Dad sighed. I growled and kicked Triton where it hurt.

"Ow!" Triton glared at me and swam away, but not before flicking his tail in my face. Dad sighed.

"So please try not to kill him." 

I sighed. "I'll try."

~

When I got back to camp, I noticed two people kissing by the beach. My first thought was it was probably Jason and Piper. They hadn't seen each other for a long time and Piper had been upset all week.

Until I saw the blond hair, orange t shirt and denim shorts.

"Annabeth?" She gasped and spun around.

"Percy! I-"

"Its not what it looks like!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure. I'm sure you were kissing Drake for no reason." 

"Dude, you need to calm down." Drake laughed. I glared at him and lightning flashed in the distance. 

"Never tell me to calm down!" I growled. Drake gulped. 

"Percy, he made me!" I glanced at Annabeth, not really wanting to, but only so I could see what spot to avoid when I killed Drake for kissing MY girlfriend. 

"Its true, it only makes him angrier." Someone laughed from behind us. I sighed and crossed my arms. Thalia walked up to us and glared at Drake. "This is a perfect example of why I swore off boys." She said while glaring at Drake. 

"I thought you swore off boys because you said they were stupid," I said. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she continued, completely ignoring me, "Drake made Annabeth. She only came to tell him he was in charge of cabin inspection tomorrow and to stop bothering you." Wait. Drake. In charge of cabin inspection?

"Aw, he's going to give me a 0/10 and then Chiron will yell at me and everyone will think I'm lazy and hate me and dad's gonna yell at me and so will my mom and -" 

I'd started pacing. I always pace when I panic. 

"Percy, get ahold of yourself!" Thalia shook me. I shook myself.

"Did you not here the part where Annabeth is still your girlfriend?"

To proove Thalia right, Annabeth wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and kissed me.

"You're comin' with me," Thalia growled as she grabbed Drake's arm. Drake gulped as he was dragged away. I sighed and finally relaxed when he was out of sight.

"You know... You're cute when you're jealous." Annabeth mumbeld. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer.


	10. Demigods And Tv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new tv show comes out and Percy loves it.
> 
> Only there's one problem -  
> Annabeth hates it.

Annabeth's Pov

When I woke up, I heard the tv blasting.

"TURN IT DOWN PERCY!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE THAT SONG IS ANNOYING!"

"YOUR FACE IS ANNOYING!"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WHEN YOU WERE KISSING IT LAST NIGHT!

"IT WASN'T AS ANNOYING LAST NIGHT!"

I growled.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE."

"FINE."

I sighed when the tv was turned down. I was almost asleep when it was blasting again.

That was it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I AM COMING DOWN THERE AND YOU BETTER HAVE THAT TV OFF WHEN I GET THERE!"

I threw on my bath robe and stormed downstairs.

Percy's Pov

I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, seconds before Annabeth came downstairs. I leaned back on the couch and put my feet up, crossing my arms behind my head.

"Sup." I smirked.

"Sup?" Annabeth walked over and picked up the remote. 

"That stupid show."

"It is not stupid!" I snapped, jumping off the couch.

"Its for 5 year olds." 

"Your face is for 5 year olds." "You know what's _not_ for 5 year olds?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Naps?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Percy. You're coming to the mall with me, Nico and Thalia and then you can come back and watch your show."

I groaned. Then I thought for a minute. I smirked.

"That's your thinking face," Annabeth said nervously.

"Yeah," I grinned. 

"I'd rather come back and take a nap."

Annabeth began banging her head against the couch. I laughed and patted her back.


	11. Finding Percy (Pun intended - wink wink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets lost with Nico in the mall.

Percy's Pov

"I'm so bored," Nico groaned. "I know," I agreed, "how many skirts can a girl look at in one night?" 

"Candy crush?" Nico smirked.

"You know we'll attract monsters," I sighed. "Right. Good point. We can't get banned from another mall." 

"No tv for a month," I shivered. "It was torture." "Yikes."

"Percy, look at this one! Isn't it adorable?!" 

I sighed.

"3,2,1-"

"I WILL FIT IN THIS SKIRT!"

"Its not gonna work Annabeth," Piper called. "I'm too fat to live," Annabeth sobbed. I rolled my eyes. 

"No, you've just never worn a skirt before."

"I can't life."

Nico sighed. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store.

Thalia's Pov

I noticed Percy and Nico leave without telling Annabeth. They're gonna be in troubleeeeee....

"Annabeth," I called. "What?" "Percy and Nico left."

"WHAT?!" 

"Go find them!"

"I'll be Finding Percy," I snorted. Piper burst out laughing. I could practically hear Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Ha ha," Annabeth said sarcastically. "Go find my boyfriend!"


	12. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found Percy...

Percy's Pov

Nico and I were stuck on a broken elevator in the mall.  

"I have to pee," Nico whined.

"So do I, but in case you didn't notice, we're kind of stuck here." I said.

"I could just... You know," Nico made a swift movement with his hands and I knew what that meant - shadow travel.

"The Mist doesn't hide everything," I said. Nico groaned. "Someone kill me," Nico groaned as he slid down the wall of the elevator.

Mist swirled in front of us and Poseidon and Hades appeared.

"Okay, I did not mean literally," Nico gulped, his voice cracking.

"You two are in so much trouble." Hades growled.

"Hi daddy," Nico gave him puppy dog eyes. Hades didn't respond.

"You too Percy," Dad growled. I gulped. 

Uh oh.

"Uh, Nico?" I asked. Nico grabbed my arm and shadow traveled us out of trouble.


	13. Grounded (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon and Hades take Nico and Percy hostage in Atlantis and the Underworld for the weekend. 
> 
> Annabeth misses Percy.

Percy's Pov

"Are you mad?"

Annabeth crossed her arms and turned around. Thalia sighed.

"Annabeth isn't talking to you until you apologize."

"For what?" I asked. 

"For leaving me!" Annabeth snapped. "I didn't know where you were. You could've been dead and I wouldn't have known!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I said.

"I'm not."

"You just did!"

"Percy." 

 I glanced at dad and he shook his head. I crossed my arms and pouted. And then -

"You scared me."

 


	14. Theeeeere's The Percabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth has a long talk with Percy about safety. 
> 
> (Nico still has too pee. Cuz I'm evil haha)

Percy's Pov

"On the couch, both of you." Annabeth grabbed my phone before I could sit and pulled Nico down next to me.

"A week."

"Aww," I moaned. Annabeth gave me a death glare.

"We're going to talk, and then you're going to Atlantis where Poseidon can watch you."

~~~

Piper's Pov

I didn't understand. Why would Annabeth send Percy away if she didn't want him gone? 

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I just miss him."

"He'll be back in a few days," I said, patting her back.

"It took a few days to fall to Tartarus," Annabeth snapped. "What if he meets someone?"

Wooooowwwww.

Percy broke Annabeth.


	15. Grounded: G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grounded  
> Definition:   
> The struggle is real.
> 
> Percy is grounded and forgets to do his homwork.

Percy's Pov

"I hope you're happy."

"AGH!"

I'd been cleaning the bathrooms in dad's palace (part of mom's list of chores for me) because I was grounded after the mall incident when an Iris Message of Piper's face popped up in the sink. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"I just cleaned that you know." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Now why are you mad at me?" Piper scowled. "You broke Annabeth." "I did not break Annabeth. Besides - she's the one that got me grounded." "You're the one that ran away." I rolled my eyes. "Tomato tomato." "Way to be mature Percy." I smirked. "Since when am I known for being mature?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

I swiped away the Iris Message and Piper's face vanished.

Unfortunately, her face was the only thing blocking my view from my huge pile of binders - aka, my homework.

I sighed.

It was going to be a long weekend.

"Percy, Rosie's back!"

I rubbed my forehead.

Make that a VERY LONG weekend.


	16. Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's so stressed out that he starts to talk in his sleep.
> 
> Unfortunately, he unwillingly reveals an embarassing secret to Rosie, his baby half sister.

Percy's Pov

Look, I didn't USE to talk in my sleep.

But ever since I found out I was a demigod, I don't exactly have time to figure out how to get rid of stress.

Rosie's Pov

I walked into big brother's room. He had my headphones and I wanted them back. When I got to his dresser I noticed something different - he was rolled over with his legs double crossed and a hand between them. 

Everyone knew what that meant - 

Percy had to pee.

I giggled, then slapped a hand over my mouth. If he found me here I was as good as dead.

"Mommy..."

I glanced over. Percy was as still and silent as before, but I'd definetely heard him say something.

"I need to go pee mommy..."

I grabbed my headphones and ran quietly out of thr room. When I shut the door I'd burst out laughing and ran back to my room.

Baby Pewcy was never going pee again.


	17. Evil Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron refuses to let Percy use the bathroom.
> 
> Rosie and Drake take advantage.

Annabeth's Pov

I glanced at Percy while I worked. His face was red slightly, and I told him to drink more water. He paled slightly and shook his head. 

"If you'd flip to page 180 we're going to learn about the river gods."

Percy's legs twisted together under his desk and I knew what was wrong -

he had to pee.

I sighed.

Seaweed Brain...

He glanced at me with an expression of horror and mouthed 'help me'. 

I sighed and walked over to him. The things I do for this boy.

I glared at him, (so people would think I was still mad at him for ditching me at the mall - which I was) and grabbed his wrist. I dragged him out of the classroom and to his cabin.

"Go pee before you hurt yourself."

"Thank you!!"

Percy ran in and slammed the door behind him.

Percy's Pov

"Hello Percy."

"AGH!"

Drake and Rosie stood in front of the bathroom door with their arms crossed like bodyguards.

"Rosie, you know this is blackmail," I said slowly, my voice shaking slightly. "Uh, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Move."

"No."

"Move Rosie!"

"You stole my headphones!"

"I borrowed them!"

"You didn't ask!"

"What's Drake doing here?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are we shouting!?"

"I don't know!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Are we blackmailing him or not!?" Drake shouted. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"You just love to torture me don't you?" I glared at Drake. 

"Yeah! Like last night, dad and were watching a movie and I fell asleep on him."

Drake grinned.

"I'm sorry - I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!"

I stormed out. 


	18. Evil Never Sleeps... Part... Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wants revenge on Drake.

Percy's Pov

"Hair hair hair hair hair hair hair HAIR!"

I threw Drake on dad's couch.

"Hey!" He whined. "Watch it!"

"DAD!!" I yelled. 

"Percy, wh- Drake!"

Dad walked to Drake and hugged him. 

"YOU SAID HE WAS LEAVING!" I yelled. Dad blushed slightly and rubbed his neck.

"Weelll..."

"I'm stayingggg!" Drake said. 


	19. Betrayed or nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Nico feels left out when he meets Will's ex gf.
> 
> Nico: What does gf stand for!!?  
> Will: Uh... Girlfriend?

Nico's Pov

I'd been heading to the infirmary to hang out with Will. I was talking with Thalia about why it was okay to pull up an army of dead people.

"Mortals would freak out!" She snapped. 

"Yes, because normal people wouldn't understand."

"MAYBE BECAUSE THEY'RE NORMAL!" She practically screamed. I could tell she was about to pull her hair out. I was about to roll my eyes when I heard giggling from inside the infirmary. I stopped in my tracks and ducked behind the window.

"Hey!"

"Shh!" I slapped a hand over Thalia's mouth. 

She BIT it.

"OWWIE!"

Thalia shrugged.

"I was defending myself. I could have struck you with a lightning bolt instead. Your welcome for your life." 

Just as I was about to shut her up (don't ask me how) the door to the infirmary opened and Will stepped out with another person.

A girl.

I gulped. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at me.

"Uh... I can explain?" I held up my (now bleeding) palm. Will rolled his eyes. 

"Who's the emo guy?" The girl whispered.

"Emo?"

"Gracie-"

"I'm sorry - EMO!?"

"Nico, just calm down-"

I tore off my jacket and launched myself at the girl.

"Oh it is on!"

"Nico! Get off her!"

Before I knew it, Will had me by my belt and was pulling me into a kiss. I felt myself relax and pulled him closer, closing my eyes.

"So that's how you stop him from murdering people with his hands? Huh. Would not have guessed that." 

"Yeah. And now that I'm calm - I have more energy to KILL YOU!"

"Eeee! Get away from me!"

"NICO!"

I froze.

Will hadn't yelled like that in ages.


	20. Betrayed or Nah? (Part 2 - Percy style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy spies on Drake and Poseidon.
> 
> Poseidon finds him.
> 
> Poor Percy.

Percy's Pov 

I was sitting with Hestia on Olympus during one of the gods' meetings. Drake was sitting next to dad (of course) with Riptide. 

"I bet this is just killing you."

Hestia and I turned around. 

"I'm sorry - who invited you here?"

"Me."

"Of course."

"Stop being stupid Apollo. (A/N: Yes, he is still a teenager) Leave us alone." Hestia scoffed.

"Poseidon said you hurt Drake." 

"I did NOT!!" I yelled, standing up. 

Everyone looked at me.

Maybe I yelled a little TOO loudly.

"Percy, maybe people wouldn't think you were so mean if you were less loud."

Drake was in my face.

"Excuse me?"

"Annabeth was complaining about how you never shut up."

"Its called a conversation - look it up!"

Hestia's Pov 

"You need to control your children." I whispered to Poseidon. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know."

"So why aren't you?"

"Because Drake has a sword."

"So?"

"He could kill Percy!"

"So you do care about him."

"Duh!"

"More than Drake?"

"Well-"

"So you hate Percy and love Drake. That's great parenting."

"He did give Drake Riptide." I glared at Apollo.

"Aren't you suppossed to be finding your girlfriend Meg?"

"Meg is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

 


	21. Betrayed or Nah? Naaahhh (Part... You figure it out, I'm done)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys think of chapter titles? 
> 
> Pretty pleeeeease with extra blue cookies on top? Leave in comments? And thaaaaanks
> 
> Oh, the gods are fighting again over (mostly) nothing?
> 
> Did not see that coming. 
> 
> Nope.
> 
> Did not expect that at all.

Percy's Pov

Obviously, my methods of ignoring my problems suck.

I work out problems by watching horror movies and eating blue cookies.

My life is already a horror movie.

I sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating. I glanced around for mom like when I was little and...

she wasn't there.

I felt my eyes sting.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

I cried. Joy. 

Annabeth's Pov

I was walking back to the big house. I was almost to Percy's cabin when I heard light sobbing.

"Percy?"

I thought it might be Apollo crying again (yes, he's very upset about the loss of.... Himself) but I definitely recognized it as Percy's crying. (Don't ask). 

"Annabeth?"

"What are you doing here?" "I got back a while ago." I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. 

"I can tell you missed me." Percy smirked. "If we were at Sally's this would be nothing. We'd be having a make out session on the couch." "That sounds like a plan." "Maybe it is."

"Actually..."

Percy pulled away.

"Percy," I warned. "Don't be stupid." Percy smiled sadly.

"Why were you crying?"

"Mm..."

"I had a nightmare. I woke up panting and sweating. I looked for my mom and... She wasn't there."

I was pretty sure my jaw dropped slightly. Percy started sobbing.

Percy missed Sally. Not Poseidon. 

More importantly, he missed when they were together.

"I just want my life back," he sobbed. "Me having nightmares and then mom and dad helping me go back to sl-*hiccup*eep!" 

Poseidon broke Percy.

~~~

"He misses you!" I shouted. "He misses when you and Sally were still together - he misses when he didn't have to deal with two Triton's for brothers (Drake!) he misses when you actually paid attention to him! You gave Riptide to him as a gift for his first quest and you just ripped it away from him and gave it to Drake who by the way, doesn't deserve it at all!" I yelled.

Sally blushed slightly and glanced at Poseidon.

"Percy's been around the world, he's defeated armies-" Sally started, but I cut her off.

"That doesn't mean he's not lonely or needs attention! He can't always take care of himself you know - he needs help too!"

Sally sighed and Poseidon coughed.

"Where is he?"

"In his cabin. Crying."

Poseidon sighed.


	22. Paranoid Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico scares Will.
> 
> Aweeee....

Nico's Pov

"How much would you kill me if I told you she was my ex girlfriend?" Will laughed while rubbing his neck. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"A, fucking, lot," I growled.   
Will sighed.

"That was before you," Will said. "Before I knew I was a demigod, and... Gay. We don't even have feelings for each other anymore."  
Will blushed and I sighed.

Why was he so fucking cute?

"Er... Actually, Will?"  
My eyes widened.  
"Girl," I growled.  
"Stop. Don't even go there."  
I glared at Gracie.  
"Will is MY, boyfriend."  
"What if I like him more?"  
"Oh, so you find out you're a demigod and you suddenly get all confident?"

"Nico Di-"  
"Be quiet Will!"  
"Don't tell him what to do!"  
"Make me!"  
"Shut up emo!"

"EMO!?"

"Woaaaah Nico, calm dow-"

Just because I wore all black and didn't want to talk to ANYBODY didn't mean I was emo!

I felt my eyes sting and I ran to my cabin before I could cry.

Will's Pov

"This isn't fair Will," Gracie sighed, leaning on me. "What happens when I want some Will time?"  
I sighed.  
"You're my sister," I said.  
"You get Will time all the time."

 


	23. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. I wonder what will happen. 
> 
> *sarcasm*

Annabeth's Pov

 

"So... is now a bad time to tell him he's getting a sister?" 

I stared at Sally, my jaw slightly open.

 

"YES!" I yelled in a whisper. Percy  was sitting on the floor in the fetal position with his head in his knees. Sally sighed.

"Percy, stop being a baby, geez. I act more mature than you and I'm younger." Drake said.

"You're making ME look bad."

 

Percy's Pov 

 

I didn't have the energy or mental strength to fight back. I stayed where I was on the floor, hoping someone would care enough to help me.

 

 "He's, making, YOU, look BAD?" 

"Yeah."

 

I heard Annabeth launch herself at Drake, and I ran to her.

 

Annabeth's Pov

 

He's a dead man.

 

I was about to launch myself at Drake and tackle him to death, when I felt Percy grab my arm and pull me back. I glanced bacj at him- his face was red and splotchy from crying. He mouthed 'it's not worth it' and I let go of Drake's arm.

"You got lucky punk." I growled.

Since when did I start sounding like Clarisse?

I sighed and turned away. Percy grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his cabin.


	24. The Solangelo Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's all take a break from the drama that I make Percy's life. *grins* 
> 
> "Why does Apollo hate me?"  
> "I dunno. Maybe you made fun of him."  
> "Gods, just let it go Will!"
> 
> Nico made a mistake.  
> A big one.

Nico's Pov

 

"You - you still have feelings for Percy?"

I gulped and stared at my (hopefully) boyfriend. 

"I er- I mean, I didn't-"

"Then what was that?"

He meant the kiss between me and Percy. 

Apollo ruined my plan and now I was paying for it.

"Come on Will, let's get out of here." 

Apollo, or should I say Lester, started to drag Will away.

"hang on," Will said. "At least let me talk to him."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe he didn't hate me after all!

"Don't think for one minute I'm not still mad DiAngelo," Will snapped, but his voice cracked in the end, and I could tell he was about to cry. 

"I just want an explanation. And then I'm leaving. You can be with Percy all you want."

I felt my eyes sting. 

"No," I whispered to myself. I couldn't be alone. Not again!

I felt myself start sobbing before I could get out an explanation, and I shadow traveled to my cabin.

And I was never coming out. Ever.

Blame Apollo.

 

 


	25. An Update? What is this Miracle??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo's turn! Have fun! *wink wink*

Apollo's POV

 

It wasn't my fault.

Really.

Blame Will.

He's the one who had the idea.

He's the one who got Annabeth to help him.

I'm just the one that ruined it.

Stupid Lester. Why do you have to be so stupid?

"I thought you liked Nico."

Will glared at me.

"I used to," I said,

"and then I didn't see you enough." I buried my face in Will's shirt.

Yes, it was awkward, seeing as I was a mortal teenage boy, but I missed my son.

Stop judging me. I know you are.

"Apollo, as my dad, I will always love you. As Lester, I kind of hate you."

Will walked away and I sighed.

Well.

This majorly sucked. (Haaaaaaaaaaaaa major? Get it? Cuz music... Yea idk)


	26. Seaweed Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth go to the beach and Annabeth gets jealous of one of Percy's old middle school friends. Cute little Percabeth one shot thingy :)

Annabeth's Pov

 

"Annabeth."

"Go away Percy it's Saturday."

"I'm hungryyy..."

"We have food you know. And a microwave."

"I'm tiredddd..."

"Go back to sleep then!"

Gods Percy. Really? Now?

"Yes, really, now."

I rolled my eyes.

Thank you, Aphrodite, for giving Percy the power to read my mind.

Literally - we were arguing one day because Percy couldn't read my face and tell what I was thinking. So, being the Aphrodite she is, she comes to camp and ACTUALLY GIVES PERCY THE POWER TO READ MY MIND.

"If you have to pee that badly just get up and help me make breakfast and go to the bathroom."

"You can't stab your boyfriend."

"No I won't shut up."

"Okay, Aphrodite needs to fix this."

"Yeah."

"But first, let's go to the beach."

"UGH, seriously?!"

"Come on, it's Saturdayyyy and I'm bored!"

"Go do something."

"You're bored too. For a different reason."

"Get uuuuupppp!."

"No!"

"What is this, Sherlock? I need to sleep Percy!"

"You can sleep when you're dead! Or in our case, Elysium."

"Ha ha."

"Get up."

"Make me."

"Okay!"

He started taking my shirt off and -

"What the Hades Percy! I'm sleeping! Go!"

"Aww...."

 

I flopped back into bed after he shut the door and sighed. 

 

Relentless.

Obnoxious.

Hot.

Annoying.

Hot.

Damn it. (Dam..... hint hint)

 

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

"ACK!"

 

I fell out of bed, hearing Percy laughing hysterically downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

 

What  a Seaweed Brain.


	27. Girls, Books, and Hair Brushes, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's Pov
> 
> "What the Hades."  
> I glanced over to where the voice came from. A girl with blond/brownish wavy hair and brown eyes stood a few feet away from me calling someone on her phone. 
> 
> Kelli stood right next to her and the girl had no clue. 
> 
> You couldn't have expected me to just stand there.

Percy's Pov

"Gah! Stupid phone! Why won't you be more useful!?" 

A girl a few feet away from me was practically screaming at her basic phone. She was frustrated, and I couldn't blame her. I'd gone through the basic phone phase, and it was torture.

I looked over at her again - dirty blond, almost sand colored wavy hair and brown eyes. She wore an aqua shirt and white shorts with turquoise converse high tops and an anchor necklace.

Uh oh.

I looked beside her. 

Kelli.

How had she gotten out of Tartarus?

I couldn't just stand there.

"You know what? No. I give up." She threw her phone in her bag and pulled out a book instead.

I couldn't help but choke on the inside a little bit. 

Okay, a lot a bit.

She was reading Percy Jackson.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt." She burst out laughing. 

I cringed, hoping she wasn't reading the part where I fell on Blackjack during the second Titan war.

But, of course she was. 

"Hey," Kelli appeared next to her, now visible to the girl. "When did the bus leave?" 

The girl raised an eyebrow. 

"Like, forever ago? My mom is supposed to pick me up."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway." 

Then Kelli noticed me. 

I gulped.

She turned invisible and walked over to me. She pinned me against the wall and hissed in my ear-

"I won't do anything if you won't Jackson. Don't get on my bad side. I know where you live. Besides, you wouldn't want Poseidon to get mad at you would you?"

"no," I gulped, trying not to show any fear. "But why would he? He doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I'm at Goode high."

"Exactly." Kelli smirked. "Oh."

"HEY!" 

We spun around. The girl with the old phone was glaring at Kelli.

"Leave him alone."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? It's not like you can fight." Kelli sneered.

"I have about 7 cousins who are all 8 or below. I might not know how to fight, but I have an instrument and I'm not afraid to use it." The girl growled, holding up a flute case. I glanced at Kelli. She, for once in my however many years of knowing her, looked terrified. 

"Good luck," Kelli said. "Thanks," the girl fake smiled. "You'll need it!!" She yelled. She charged at her and I held her back before she could do any real damage to herself. 

"Okay, let's calm down."

"no!" 

"Do you want to get seriously injured?" 

"Maybe I do," the girl snapped. 

"How are you so violent?" I gasped. "You're so tiny!" 

"Take it back, I am not! I'm only 4'11!" She snapped. "And you're not gonna grow anymore." "How do you know?" She glanced at me and stopped struggling for a split second.

"Uh, I guessed?" I said, laughing nervously. "Liar." 

"Hey," Kelli snapped. "Can I kill you or not?"

"Let's make a deal," the girl snapped. "We don't mention any of this to anyone, and we all walk away completely uninjured. Got it?" Kelli huffed, but agreed. A second later, she vanished.

"wow," I said.

"yeah," the girl said. "Can you let go of me?" I let go of her. "Who are you?" 

"Percy," I said, grinning slightly, knowing she already knew.

"Percy Jackson."

"So..." The girl paled slightly. "Like, the, Percy Jackson? The ACTUAL Percy Jackson?"

"yeah," I said. 

"I'll believe it when I see it." 

"Huh?"

"use your powers. Do it. Right now. Make something explode so I know you're not lying."

"Er- that's not how it works."

It actually was, but I needed my energy for later and I wasn't wasting it here.

"Liar."

"hey," I pouted. 

She shrugged. 

"Prove it then."

I glanced up.

Security cameras. Whoever was watching us just saw the fight. 

 

"Come on," I grabbed her wrist.

"why?" "There were security cameras. Whoever was up there saw us fighting Kelli." "Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh." I said. 

"Come on! Hurry!"

"I can't run!" The girl panted. "Then why are you in marching band!?"

"Stop doing that! How do you know that?" 

"Because I do! Just run!" I snapped. "Don't tell me what to do!" I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long day.


	28. Blue Hairbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmm.... 
> 
> "Just gimme the dam hairbrush!"  
> "Well this brings back some dam memories."  
> "Ha ha."  
> "How do we get out of this dam Labrynth?"

Percy's Pov

We'd hacked into the security room, where Athena was waiting for us at the computer.

"you're lucky it was me Jackson. Any mortal and you would've gone to jail."

"good to know," I said sarcastically. "by the way, you didn't... See any of that, did you?"

"dude, you know she saw like all of it right?" The girl whispered. I rolled my eyes. 

"Do you ever shut up?"

"nope."

"I'd listen to Annie if I were you Percy. She might save your life one day." Then she vanished.

"okay, what the heck was that?" The girl (who's name was apparently Annie) asked. 

"That," I sighed, "was Athena. Goddess of-"

"yea yea I know who she is. Goddes of Wisdom and war. Duh. But what's she doing here? I thought she hated you for dating Annabeth." I swallowed.

"she's gotten over it. Apparently Aphrodite paired us together. She called it-"

"Percabeth. I know."

"yeah. That. I think it's kind of shallow." 

Something hit me in the back of my head.

"ow!"

"Ignoring you're sister is shallower than a kiddy pool."

I rolled my eyes.

"ha ha," I said. "Very funny. You're making water jokes because I'm a son of Poseidon. I get it Annabeth. Stop hiding."

Annabeth removed her invisibility cap.

"Alright, tell us what you know new girl." She glared at Annie and crossed her arms. 

"Uh-"

"Everything."

"Annabeth, this isn't a crime scene."

"It could be."

"and you wonder why Micheal hates you."

"Michael is just an asshole who needs to be punched in the face." Annabeth grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah. Sure."

"I saw a guy that looked like Luke in the move theater. He had blond hair and blue eyes and a scar down his right eye. It was really freaky actually. He glared at me."

I started panicking. 

"Okay, that's not good." I said.

"wait, it wasn't actually Luke was it?" Annie asked. Annabeth sighed.

"Luke became Kronos and died, yes-"

"you make it sound like a fairy tale," I said. Annabeth glared at me. "Luke became Kronos and died the end." 

Annie laughed. 

"So true." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I get to deal with two Seaweed Brains."

"hey!" Annie and I snapped, crossing our arms. We glanced at each other. 

"We gotta stop doing that."

"yeah."

 


	29. Comment? #constructivecritisism... :)

yeaaah... I was forced to put something here.  
Sooo..  
Comment? Thanks! :)


	30. Blue Hairbrush (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So where the heck is Leo?" Annie asked.  
> "We have zero idea," I said. "After we all lined up to punch him in the face, he took off with Calypso again on the Argo II."  
> "I love how that actually happened," Annie laughed. "It was hilarious! We formed a giant line behind him."  
> "Percy, you might not wanna say the word Giant when we're about to get killed by a few."  
> "OH."

Annie's Pov

 

Okay, so add this day to the list of most awesomest things that could ever happen to a person.

 

"Can you even fight?" Annabeth snapped. 

Or... maybe not.

 

"I play an instrument. Does it look like I take karate?" I snapped back. Two can play that game.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 

"Okay, I can see that you two aren't going to get along, so I'm just gonna..." Percy pulled me to the other side of him.

 

Percy's Pov

 

Annie pouted with her arms crossed as she walked next to me. Annabeth had gone to get drachmas a while ago and still wasn't back yet.

 

"She already hates me." She sighed. "No she doesn't," I said. "I thought she hated me at first. She just likes you and doesn't want to admit it."

"Then why was she yelling at me?"

"I- don't know."

 

"How are you so calm right now? We're literally in the face of death, and you're sitting still and not freaking out."

"I guess my adhd medicine hasn't worn off yet." Annie shrugged.

"There's medicine for that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

 

"I'm back."

Annie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"Get off my boyfriend."

"He's my brother."

"He was my boyfriend first. Can I punch her now?" Annabeth pouted.

Annie glared at me.

"She likes me, huh?" 

"Okay, okay, point taken. I'll just separate you two."

"Good."

"Good!" Annie snapped.

 

~~~

 

Annie clung to my hand as we walked through the labyrinth as Annabeth clung to my waist.

 

"Guys, I can't breathe."

"Too bad."

"Guuuuyssss."

"Whaaaat."

"I think we're stuck in here."  
"No kidding genius."


	31. Labrynth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This place is evil!" Annie hissed.  
> "No kidding!"  
> "Shut up Apollo."  
> "Hey, be nice!"  
> "Yeah, I have puny mortal feelings now that could get hurt."  
> "Wah wah wah."  
> "Annie, you want us to get caught? Shh!"

Percy's Pov

 

"How'd you get back here?" I stared at Apollo.

"I tried to find Meg and got lost."  
"Of course." 

"Who's she?"

"This is Annie, my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Appearently."

"Pfft. Ap- _ **parent**_ -ly. Get it?" Annie giggled. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched her arm.

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"Can we get outta here now? I feel sick." Annabeth said.

"Wait, like, seriously?"

Annabeth gave me that look that said no, not seriously.

 

"You're just jealous because Percy's my brother and I've been clinging to him all morning."

"Maybe I am. So what?"

"You hate me."

"Again, so what?"

 

"Guys, you realize the Beast is right above us, right?" Apollo hissed in an angry whisper.

Annie glanced at me.

"And you really think he's gonna come down here and kill us? Sure. We're just talking, what's the big deal?" Annie snapped in a whisper.

 

"APOLLO!"

"That," Apollo gulped. "That is the big deal."


	32. Because I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I can!"  
> "He's my boyfriend!"  
> "He's my brother!"
> 
> "Annabeth, if you let go of Annie I have to break up with you!"
> 
> Dead silence.

To be continued.... HA. Because I can. (Don't hate me)...


	33. (Don't) Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will kill whoever sings let it go right now." Annie glared at Apollo.  
> "Why are you looking at me?" Apollo asked, mouth slightly open in offense.   
> "Because you're you," Annie snapped.  
> "Ouch." Apollo said, sounding oh so very hurt (note the sarcasm).

Annie's Pov

"I will kill whoever sings let it go right now." I glared at Apollo.

"Why are you looking at me?" Apollo asked, mouth slightly open in offense. 

"Because you're you," I snapped.

"Ouch." Apollo said, sounding oh so very hurt (note the sarcasm).

 

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Annabeth, who, since I had been clinging to Percy all day, had the right to, out of pure jealousy, I suppose, drop, thus, killing me.

 

"Percy help me!" Annabeth wasn't going to last much longer with holding me from stopping me from falling.

"I'm coming!" Percy called from across the room, his voice horrifyingly faint. I wondered if I was loosing consciousness from trying to hold on to the ledge. I was probably loosing circulation - my fingers were so numb they were white. 

"One last chance new girl," Annabeth hissed in a voice so evil it didn't even sound like Annabeth - "you stay away from my boyfriend or I drop you. Got it?" She hissed. I gulped and nodded. 

"Good." She snarled, before pulling me up.

I backed away from her and ran to help Percy, knowing I wasn't even allowed to touch him. Annabeth glared at me as if to say 'remember what we talked about'. I half wanted to tell her she wasn't my mother and to back off, but my other half wanted to run away from everyone here and be lost in the Labyrinth forever.

Anyone wanna trade problems?

 

I never got the chance to rescue Percy - before I could move at all, my vision went black and I lost consciousness. 


	34. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend feels like jail to Nico.

Nico's Pov

"DiAngelo!"  
You have got to be kidding me. I had literally just come back from the underworld from a week with my dad, and we were already starting this routine up again.  
"Hi Will."  
"I made you something."

I stared at him. "Huh?"  
"For the trip."   
Oh no.  
"If it's a dress, I will make my dad send the souls after you." 

Will pouted, looked offended, then gave me puppy dog eyes.  
"You're not fooling anyone." I sighed.   
"Dang it. You know me too well." Will winked. 

"And is that such a bad thing?" I wrapped my arms around Will's waist.   
"And here you'll see death boy and sunshine hugging it out. Congrats on not killing each other yet!!"   
I groaned. Drew. 

"Sometimes, yes." Will sighed. "Get lost Drew!" He snapped.  
"Someone's grumpy," Drew frowned. 

"Yeah," Will said. "It's me. Can't I just spend some alone time with my boyfriend without your crazy yours going on? We haven't seen each other in nearly a week."   
"I suppose," Drew sighed. She drove away, thankfully taking pictures of not us.   
I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.  
"I hate Drew and her stupid tours." I mumbled.  
"Me too," he sighed.

What tours, you ask? Well, the ones Drew thought of a week after the Giant war ended.   
"We haven't had one minute together."  
"Don't say it," I groaned.   
"You're spending a weekend in the infirmary with your loving boyfriend, doctor's orders," Will grinned. 

To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer... just a disclaimer... I own nothing, etc etc etc


	35. #Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward, just plain awkward.

Katie and Travis were so not dating. They were not. Travis just so happened to be annoying at this exact second in time.   
"Please?" Travis begged.

"No," Katie snapped. Couldn't just he give it a break? Give what, a break you ask? Well, for the past hour and a half Travis had been begging Katie for a hug, in which she rightfully refused. Multiple times.

Poor Travis.

"Why?" Travis whined. He just didn't understand Katie's logic.  
"If I suddenly hug you people will think we're... dating." Katie blushed. 

Travis blushed as well but tried not to show it.  
"And would that be such a bad thing?" Travis asked. But he knew what Katie's answer would be.  
"Um.." 

Katie really didn't want to hurt his feelings. On the other hand, she wanted to tell him to man up and get over it, because they would never ever ever be a thing.   
"Can I at least ask why?"


	36. Make Me

Annabeth's Pov

 

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" 

I practically dragged Poseidon and Sally back to Percy's cabin. I dragged Poseidon by his arm and Sally by her hair. They did not seem happy with me.

I heard Percy yell "get out," from inside the cabin, and then a crash followed. 

"Maybe now isn't the time Annabeth," Sally laughed nervously. "Come on Poseidon, let's go-" 

"Hades no," I snapped, spinning around to face them. "You are  **both** going to march in there and apologize." 

"Do we have too?" Sally and Poseidon whined. I stared at them in disbelief. 

"Yes!" I snapped. "You love Percy right?" 

"Yes," they both sighed. 

"I think he'd like to know that."

"Percy?" I knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

Percy's Pov

"Get out of my camp, get out of my cabin, get out of my family, and get out of my life!" I yelled at Drake. I honestly didn't know what's gotten into me, but I also honestly didn't care. Drake needed to go, now. I held Riptide at Drake's chest, and he stood there, looking terrified.

"You've trapped yourself Percy. You realize I could turn this sword on you, and then I would have the upper hand. Don't you?" I rolled my eyes as Drake smirked.

"Don't. Care." I snapped. 

"Woah woah woah!" 

I jumped as my cabin door opened and Poseidon and Mom came in. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as Dad took Riptide from me. 

"Percy, come here." 

Dad picked me up and the look on Drake's face was priceless. 

"What did you do?" I mouthed to Annabeth. 

"Come on," she mouthed to me. I was hesitant to leave dad, but she had something to tell me. I wrapped my arms around his waist one last time before jumping down and following Annabeth. 

 


	37. Riptide's Return

Percy's Pov

I really wanted to go back to dad, especially with Drake all alone with him and my mom (if he got to her, who knows what kind of trouble I would be in) but I had to stay with Annabeth.  
"So how'd you manage that?" I asked.  
"What, saving your butt again? Oh, I don't know." Annabeth shrugged.

"Stop it, seriously. Why did dad change his mind about Drake?" I asked.  
"I may have pulled him and Sally by their hair and dragged them here." Annabeth grinned.  
"Annabeth," I groaned.

I appreciated her efforts, really, I did, but I wasn't sure how dad was going to feel about them.  
"Poseidon was fine with it, and so was Sally. They both agreed with me. Sally mostly. Poseidon was a little grumpy about it," Annabeth giggled. I sighed.  
"I guess that's that then. Do you think Dad will lay off me and get Drake to stop bullying me?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Annabeth sighed.  
"Pfft. Sea, see. Get it?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. 

 

"I get it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed me and went back to her cabin. Right after Dad had found me ' attacking ' Drake, he took Riptide from me. As soon as Annabeth was out of sight, I checked to see if Riptide was there.  
I felt my pocket. 

Riptide still wasn't there.  
"Apparently not." I sighed to myself. Oh well. Maybe Dad would at least chill out a bit.


	38. Riptide's Return (2)

Percy's Pov

As I listened to Chiron lecture about gods and goddesses, I took notes with my stupid normal pen. Poseidon had stopped believing Drake so much and took my story into account, but apparently, I still didn't deserve to have Riptide back. The way Drake glared at me in class was starting to freak me out, and I really missed Riptide right now.  
"Come on class, end," I whispered silently to myself. Drake was making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Alright, class, everyone head to the Arena for training."  
I almost dropped my pen as people started standing up and leaving.   
"Need any help Seaweed Brain?"  
"I'm good," I sighed. Lie. 

No, I wasn't. I was so not good. I didn't want my butt to get kicked by Drake. I wasn't ready. I had no sword and no powers. 

I probably even lost my training skills, and not just because I hadn't practiced in two days. Dad probably took them along with my powers.   
"Percy, you okay?"  
I looked up. Chiron was standing in front of me. 

I looked around and realized I was the only one who hadn't left yet. I was still staring at my lame pen.  
"Yeah, fine. Why?" I smiled.   
"Just... you seemed a little different today."

"I'm fine, I promise," I said. "What was different?"  
"You were just quiet I guess. You seemed sort of... terrified."  
"Terrified?" I laughed. 

"Of what?"   
"Drake."  
I stared at Chiron.  
"Whaaat?" I asked. 

"Go get ready," Chiron smiled. I was glad he dropped the subject. I left class and ran after Annabeth.

"Percy!" I heard someone calling me. I looked around and found dad with Annabeth at the gate of the training area.  
"You can have Riptide back, but only for class."  
"Yay!" 

I jumped into dad's arms and started to fall asleep.  
"Can I just stay here?" I mumbled.  
"No."  
"Please?"

"Percy, go to class."  
"Aw."  
I sighed and jumped down, then followed Annabeth to training.


	39. I Ask Clarisse for Help

Percy's Pov

 

I decided to skip training. Once I was out of Poseidon's sight, and I had made sure he wasn't secretly watching, I ducked behind a bush and ran to the Ares cabin. If I was going to train again, I needed help, and fast."Clarisse?" I whispered.

"Clarisse?" I whispered.

 

I was trying not to get caught. Every Ares kid was at training and Clarisse was only in the cabin because I heard she was skipping to catch up on homework.

"Jackson? What do you want?" Clarisse scowled at me and I gulped. Here we go. Time to start my plan of not getting my butt completely kicked by my jerk half brother.

"I need help," I said.

"Pfft, when'd you figure that out?" Clarisse laughed. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm not kidding," I said. I tried to sound serious. "I have no powers because Poseidon took them and gave them to Drake. I have no sword, he took that too. I'm about to get my butt kicked out there and I haven't practiced in days. Can you help me really fast?"

It wasn't begging, I swear. 

Clarisse sighed and shut her textbook. 

"Well, I can't prepare you for failure," she started. I rolled my eyes. She was already doubting me. "But I can help you train."

"Thank you-" I started, but Clarisse cut me off and grabbed my shirt collar.

"But you can't tell anyone I helped you ever. Got it? Or I can and will punch you in the nose." "Got it," I gulped. 

"Got it," I gulped. 

"Good," she said. "Now let's get to work. Go find a decent sword you think you won't fail in."

 


	40. Lost and Found

Percy's Pov

I left the Ares cabin, thankful Clarisse was even willing to help me. I sighed as I realized finding a sword meant going back to the training area.  
"Perseus Jackson."  
I jumped, startled, and spun around.   
"Heh, Dad! What are you... uh... doing here?" I asked, trying not to look guilty.  
"Ares wanted me to check on Clarisse since he's busy," Dad growled. "And then I found you here."  
"I'm only here because you took Riptide away from me. I'm not exactly mentally prepared to get my butt kicked in front of my girlfriend." I saw something in dad's eyes and it looked as though he believed me. 

Unfortunately, it was too much to hope for.  
"You're coming with me. Now. Back to class right this instant and so help me gods if you embarrass me-"  
"I won't," I rolled my eyes.  
"You haven't practiced, have you?" Dad asked.  
"Nope," I said.  
"Percy," dad groaned.   
"I'm sorry!" I panicked. "It's only because I haven't had a sword. The only sword that works for me is Riptide! I- he- I miss it," I sniffed. Dad rolled his eyes and I knew what he was thinking- how could you 'miss' a sword?   
"It's been with me on every quest ever. Even my first one. You know, when I returned Zeus's freaking master bolt that Luke stole?"

The sky turned dark and I knew to shut up.   
"Or we could just forget it," I gulped.  
"Go to class," dad growled. He grabbed my arm and led me to the training area.


	41. One Way

Percy's Pov

"Nice job training Kelp for Brains," Clarisse snorted.  
"Hey, it's not my fault the gods can just watch me." I snapped.  
"Both of you be quiet and focus on class!" Chiron snapped.  
"Now I can't even study," Clarisse growled.  
"Yeah, like you were going to anyway." Ares snorted. Yeah, even Ares had showed up.  
"And you," he added, "were even going to help Jackson?"  
"Well, yeah," Clarisse said, for the first time sounding genuine. "I know what it feels like not to practice for a while. It's awkward." Ares 'hmphed' in disapproval, but dropped the subject.  
"And not punch him in the face?" He asked.  
"No, I was." Clarisse grinned and looked at me. "No offense."  
"None taken," I shrugged. It was an Ares thing, I guessed.  
"Good girl," Ares snorted. I saw Mr.D roll his eyes.  
"So Jameson, looks like you're up next."  
I glanced up, and Drake was already ready to attack. I was up next.

I didn't bother correcting him- what was the point if I didn't even have my own sword and couldn't defend myself physically? How would I ever be able to verbally defend myself without feeling guilty or ashamed?  
"Aren't you gonna-" Clarisse pointed to Mr.D.  
"Nope," I sighed, then walked to the training area.  
"So Jackson, prepare to get your butt kicked," Drake smirked.  
"You're a Jackson too," I snapped, then tackled him to the ground before he could attack.  
"You took my life from me!" I yelled.  
"You ruined mine!"  
"How!? I stood there, breathing!"

"Give me my sword!"  
"No! Dad gave it to me!"

Annabeth's Pov

"Well, that's one way to fight I suppose," Hazel shrugged.l  
"Yeah, but he'll use all his energy screaming. We have to help him. Come on."  
"Annabeth, it's his fight." Jason interrupted.  
"Yeah, but he's my boyfriend."

I ran down the stairs.

Percy's Pov

"Get off me," I growled.  
"Nope," Drake pushed Riptide closer.  
"Killing me with my own sword. Seems kinda lame to me," I said, trying to buy time.  
"Buying time seems lame to me!" Drake pushed the sword in enough to draw blood and I fell to the ground.  
"So you can survive Tartarus but not a silly little sword fight? Wow. I thought you were better than this."  
"Enough!" Chiron suddenly shouted. His voice echoed through the arena. And the arena went silent.


	42. Drake Ultimately Kicked My Butt.../I Was Afraid Of This

  
Annabeth's Pov

"I'm sorry. What, did you say, about Tartarus?"  
"I said he couldn't handle a little sword fight, that's all," Drake sneered.  
"I knew you were a big jerk," I said. "But I didn't know just HOW big of a jerk you really WERE!" I tackled him and pulled Riptide out of his hand.

Percy's Pov

"Woah woah woah!" I ran to Annabeth and pulled her off Drake. I didn't dare touch my sword, I was scared of dad saying something.  
"Percy, what are you doing? Go to the infirmary, now."  
"No, I'm helping you."

I pulled her off Drake and waited for Chiron. There was only one fatal flaw with my plan - Drake still had Riptide.  
Which meant he could still attack us.  
"Put the sword away." I looked up to see dad in front of us. 

While dad was chastising Drake saying that this was a class and 'not real life' I was rushed to the infirmary. Will kept checking on my cuts but nothing was really major. Unfortunately. Nothing to get me out of class for the evening. Or cabin inspection. 

Or... anything, really. Wow, bummer.  
"You sure I can go back to class? I mean, like I'm not going to pass out in the middle or something?" I asked.  
"Nope, you're fine," Will laughed.

"Come on Percy, you act like you don't want to go back to class."  
"Hahaha whaaat? Of course I do. I was just saying.... cuz it would be a big bummer if I passed out in the middle and had to be taken here again."  
"Uh huh," Will was busy taking down notes and didn't hear me. "Well, I've got another camper to check out. See ya."  
"Is it Nico?" 

"Maybe."  
I smiled, then frowned.  
Of course I didn't want to go back to class. What did he expect? Drake drew so much blood my academics suddenly changed?

Hades no.  
"Come on Percy."  
I looked up then jumped into dad's arms.  
"Carry me?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. Dad rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"Fine."


	43. Merry Percabeth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!!!! Merry Christmas!!

Merry Christmas!!


	44. I Told You So

Percy's Pov

I was afraid of this. I was so so so afraid of this. I was in class alone with an angry Drake. I clicked Riptide over and over, trying to calm my nerves.  
"Miss daddy yet?" 

"Agh!" I jumped in my chair, almost falling over.

"No," I snapped.   
"Well, I do. And I think he'd be heartbroken to hear what you just said."  
"Blackmailing me again huh?"   
"Yep."

"Well, I have people for that. Annabeth, Hazel, now!"  
"Yeah, about them... they're not here."

"Stand back!"

Annabeth grabbed Drake's arm and held him against the wall while Hazel filled the room with pink swirly Mist.

"Run Percy!" Annabeth yelled.  
"Oh no you don't!" Drake escaped Annabeth and ran after me.

"Dad!" I yelled. I ran out of class as fast as the speed of light (or the fastest speed I could in my case). 

"Where are you?" I asked helplessly while I looked around the arena. 

I had somehow ended up back in class on the ground.  
"Dad..." I was panting heavily and began sulking. Of course he would have gone back to Olympus.   
"Dad..."

"Dad won't help you now," I heard someone whisper.  
"Get out of my life," I snapped. 

Drake threw a smokebomb and my world went black.


	45. Know How to Fall

Percy's Pov

I woke up in my cabin, feeling exhausted. 

"Easy Percy," someone said. I tried to sit up but they forced me back down.  
"You had a fight with Drake and you fell and hit your head."  
"Who are you?" I yawned.  
"Really Kelp Head? It's Thalia."  
"He did hit his head Thals."   
Thalia glared at Jason.  
"Never call me that again. And way to go, I was trying to be mysterious!"  
"Yeah, that worked." 

Nico rolled his eyes.  
"Shut it death breath!" Thalia snapped.

"Guys, don't stress Percy out." Annabeth sighed.  
"Sorry." Everyone mumbled.  
"I tried to tell Chiron not to leave you alone without Drake."  
"But he wouldn't listen." I finished. "Exactly." Annabeth sighed.  
"Not your fault." Sighing, I rolled over. If Drake wanted a fight, he'd get a fight. 

He'd just have to know how to fall.  
"Percy, what are you thinking?"  
"Drake," I said, "is in huge trouble."  
"Percy, do you want Poseidon to get mad at you again?" Hazel said. 

"What choice do I have?" I asked. I rolled back over.  
"And did any of you think to put clothes on my while I was passed out?"  
"Well, I was going to since I am a healer, but Nico threw a fit." 

Will glared at Nico.  
"But it's not like you're innocent," I said.  
"You've done this stuff before."  
Nico pouted as Will glared at him.  
"Even Percy agrees Nico."

"Why is my son only wearing Ariel boxers?"  
Everyone jumped and I covered myself with my blanket.  
"Blame Will he wouldn't put clothes on me while I was passed out!" I blurted while pointing at Will. He rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Hey, just be glad he's not wearing his Spongebob ones," Annabeth whispered to dad. I rolled my eyes again.  
"And I told you not to leave them alone together! Drake is bad news!" Annabeth said.  
"Perhaps you are right," Dad sighed.

HALLELUIA.


	46. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need better titles.

Percy's Pov

"He drenched you with a title wave?" Mom asked. Mrs. Holly nodded.  
"It took hours to dry my clothes. Hours!" Mom glared at me.

"Uh... not guilty?" I raised my hand. "It could've been anyone." I shrugged. "Triton could have snuck in and-"

"Yeah, no one's buying that." Hazel whispered.

"Would you be quiet? Why are you here?"  
"We're trying to bail you out of detention. Or worse." Nico said.  
"Worse?" I gulped.

"Yes, worse." Mrs. Holly growled. Then she grew wings and fangs.  
"Oh crap," I gulped. "Can't I have one day without a monster!?" 

I groaned. I pulled out Riptide and sliced her. She evaporated into yellow dust.  
"Enjoy Tartarus!" Nico said. 

 

Mom just rolled her eyes.  
"I told you I had a reason," I said.  
"Percy, you didn't know she was a monster before today. You liked her as a teacher even."  
"I never said that."  
"Uh huh."

"Well how are you going to take the SAT now? You drooled on your paper again." Mom sighed.  
"I'll..." I glanced around. "I'll just have Chirok give it to me."

"Yeah. Cuz Chiron is going to take time out of his busy schedual for you. I wish. He couldn't even take time out of his busy schedual to call Hades and get him to camp Half Blood." Nico crossed his arms.  
"Uh, Nico. Why do you need Hades?" Hazel asked.  
"Because some people haven't lived without their parents a lot before!" 

Nico glared at Hazel before shadow traveling away.  
"Well... that was weird." I said. Everyone nodded, agreeing.  
"I'll go find him." 

Hazel sighed. "Mind if I take Blackhjack?"  
"Sure." I shrugged. Whatever. 

Just don't steal him. Cough Rachel cough.  
"So how come you'll let Hazel use Blackjack but not Rachel?" Annabeth crossed her arms.  
"You don't even like Rachel!" 

I groaned. This was such a dumb conversation!  
"And she stole Blackjack. She didn't ask permission!" I said. Annabeth sighed. 

"Seaweed Brain." She punched me in the shoulder before leaving. I smiled, suddenly getting an idea.  
"Love you too!" I said.

"Percy, she can't hear you." Mom said. I shrugged.  
"It's an us thing," I explained. Mom raised an eyebrow and I went up to my room.


End file.
